Treasure Chest
by Janet12
Summary: Set directly after 'Disney Fairy Short: Treasure Chest'. Vidia's trapped inside a treasure chest and swept out to sea. Marooned on Skull Rock, she rescues an Indian boy, who in turn, rescues her. Together they must stop a band of wicked pirates from carrying out a dangerously clever plan. A plan to destroy all the Indians on Neverland for good.
1. Lost at Sea

Disclaimer: All recognizable subject material does not belong to me.

**Treasure Chest**

**Chapter 1**

**Lost at Sea**

**This story is set directly after 'Disney Fairy Short: Treasure Chest', which is available on youtube.**

**All readers should know that this is the second part of a series that starts with 'A Little Fairy', then this story, and 'Stand Your Ground' should be read after this one. Some scenes are part of an underlying story arc which may not make sense for a while.**

Vidia screamed and ducked as several more sharp pins stabbed into the wall near her. She managed to push the lid up a little bit and climb outside. She pulled herself onto the top of the chest just as it flipped upside down.

She hung on desperately as she was flipped underwater, and she got a first hand view of a snapping turtle staring at her. She might have screamed, but all of a sudden the chest flipped again and she was brought back to the surface, completely soaked. She spat out seawater and blinked some more from her eyes.

She looked around and saw Tinkerbell far away, on the sand, rummaging in a golden goblet.

"Tink!" she yelled. "Tinkerbell!"

Tinkerbell looked up, startled, and looked around on the sand.

The treasure chest flipped upside down again, taking Vidia with it. After a few moments surrounded by water, Vidia came back up into the air. She coughed and went back into the chest. It was much safer inside. She dropped onto the gold coins, then the chest rocked in the water and she was nearly crushed by several pounds of sliding treasure. She pulled herself up on the pins and stood as high as she could, but was knocked off when the bottle hit the side of the treasure chest and made the whole thing jerk.

She landed on her face on the coins, but rolled to her feet, knowing it wasn't safe to be low.

Frantically, she snatched up a diamond and brought it down on the thin end of the empty bottle, hard. She hit it several times until she'd smashed the glass off, then she climbed inside the bottle just in time. The whole chest flipped in the water again, and all the treasure came slamming down on the bottle.

**Treasure Chest**

Vidia blinked and stared up at the dark, cloudy sky. She sat up and glanced around, but she wasn't in the chest – she wasn't near the sea at all. She didn't recognize where she was at all. She heard loud, heavy footsteps pounding nearby. She stood and walked to where she could see. Two pirates were conversing together loudly, and suddenly she realized that the tree they stood next to was the Pixie Dust Tree. Her eyes widened as she saw the fairies going about their business without paying attention to the pirates – but all the fairies were walking – no there were two or three flying, but all the rest were on foot. One fairy, a messenger fairy that Vidia recognized, stopped running for a moment and put his hands on his knees to rest.

One of the pirates looked down. "What are you doing?"

The fairy looked up. "Nothing!" he answered, in a humble voice.

"That's quite right." the pirate picked up the poor fairy. "You were doing nothing. Fairies shouldn't be doing nothing!" he said, in a warning voice.

Vidia jumped from the underbrush. "Leave him alone!" she shouted, loudly, but only the pirates and the messenger fairy noticed her.

"What do you think you're doing?" The pirate dropped the sparrowman carelessly back onto the ground. "You think you're so terribly smart, don't you?"

Vidia backed away, then turned and ran back into the forest as fast as she could. "Wait here." she heard the pirate call to his fellow sailor. "I'll be back as soon as I deal with this fairy."

The pirate caught up with her in only a few large steps, and was just reaching down when several fairies jumped out of the underbrush between Vidia and the pirate.

"Oho! How loyal!" the pirate jeered, drawing his sword.

"Get her out of here!" a fairy called, pointing at Vidia. "Don't let her get hurt!"

Another fairy flew to her and grabbed her arm. She said nothing, but pulled her along into the woods. Behind her, Vidia heard the pirate yelling a bit, then a sudden crash shook the ground, and the fairy pulling her slowed.

"What was that?" a voice asked, Vidia blinked, turning to look at the same four fairies that she had seen in her dream.

"What happened here?" she asked, "How did this all change so fast?"

"You've got it wrong." a brown-haired girl spoke to one with short black hair. "She's soaked."

"She's in the treasure chest." the other agreed. "Sorry about that, Vidia."

"You'll get it the second time around." one of the other fairies assured their leader, in a way not unlike Silvermist. She turned to Vidia. "Sweet dreams."

Vidia sat up straight, jerking awake from her dream.

"Those were the same people from my last dream." Vidia frowned. "Strange – but the first must have been caused by the Aspirinitis, and the second because I was curious about the first." she nodded, deciding, then she climbed out of the bottle.

She grabbed a long pin and used it to pry the top of the treasure chest open a few inches. She peeked out and saw some rocks. She jumped back down into the chest and found a long, jeweled stick – possibly some kind of scepter – and used it to push the chest lid open a bit more. She piled some gold coins on it to open it some more. The lid opened enough that it suddenly flipped back, making the chest lurch, but Vidia kept her balance on the coins. She looked up at the rocks.

"AH!" she screamed. An enormous stone skull was staring at her.

.

**How do you like it? Comments, critical or encouraging, do help me remember to keep writing and posting.**


	2. Skull Rock

Disclaimer in Chapter One

**Treasure Chest**

**Chapter 2**

**Skull Rock**

After a heartstopping moment, Vidia realized that the treasure chest had simply drifted around the island to Skull Rock. She noticed a rock near her, and climbed onto the edge of the chest. She reached over to the rocks and steered the chest into the cove. Conveniently, it washed up onto a small area with sand, and she managed to pull it up a little.

"_I found your treasure chest, Tink!"_ she recalled from earlier, with a wry grin. She flapped her wings vigorously, and found them almost completely dry, but from the sun, she guessed it was near evening, and, if so, her pixie dust had worn off.

She glanced up toward some rocks that didn't seem like they'd be too hard to climb, then toward Neverland, where her friends were probably only just suggesting that she might be in trouble.

_I'd sure be easier to spot up there._ Vidia thought, reluctantly_ But I don't know how to climb rocks – and I'd probably ruin my outfit._

She glanced at the treasure chest, then pulled some large splinters from the wood - they were quite sizable sticks for her. She tied them together with a jeweled bracelet, then looped them from her belt. She stepped up to the rocks, and from right next to them they seemed steeper than from far away. She reached up tentatively and grabbed a rock sticking out. She started to climb.

**Treasure Chest**

The knees of Vidia's pants were in shreds from sharp rocks. Her elbows and hands were very scraped and slightly bloody. She pulled herself up onto the very top of Skull rock and sat down, panting.

She pulled the bracelet from her belt and dumped the wood on the ground. She used a wind to spin the pieces of wood against each other and make a fire.

She sat still, letting her aching knees rest, and watching the thin trail of smoke rise up to the clouds. She hoped her friends would see it. Suddenly she glanced up at what only minutes before had been clear ocean.

"Pirates!" she jumped to her feet.

The pirate ship was sailing toward Skull Rock.

She whirled around and stamped out of the fire. She glanced back at the pirate ship and saw them lowering a small boat to the water. Two long pirates were rowing out toward her, and when she looked closely she was pretty sure that they had a prisoner.

She crouched down to keep out of sight and crept to the edge as the pirate's longboat slid through the water into the cave.

"You do have one last chance, Injun." A pirate was talking. Vidia looked down at the pirates and saw that their prisoner was an Indian boy, no more than about twelve years old. "Tell us what we want to know and we'll let you go."

Vidia hoped they wouldn't see the treasure chest. It was hidden farther back in the cave, but the lid was up and she was afraid they might see the reflection of the dim light off the jewels.

"Tell us where the treasure chest is." The pirate finished.

Vidia blinked. "It's yours?" she exclaimed, surprised. Realizing she had spoken aloud, she slapped both hands over her mouth, but none of the three below heard her.

"We did not take your treasure." The boy spoke clearly.

"How else could it be gone?" the pirate challenged. "One day it was there, on the beach, and the next it was gone. How could it be gone? And why were you hanging around the place it had been?"

The Indian boy sat straight and did not answer.

"That was your last chance." The pirate shrugged. "Tie him to the rock."

The two pirates gagged him and tied him to the rock. The boy's feet were already dipping into the fast-rising water. Vidia started to hope that they _would _see the treasure chest. She suddenly realized that this was her only chance at escape. It was a lot easier climbing down than climbing up. She jumped from rock to rock, until she was on the ground. She saw the pirates clambering into the longboat, and she jumped up onto a rock from which she could jump right into the boat.

She stopped and glanced back at the Indian boy. The water was splashing around his knees, and it was rising very quickly.

The pirates were settling down in the longboat and getting ready to row out. Vidia turned her back on them and jumped across several other rocks to get to where the boy was. His hands were tied behind his back with a rope that was tied to a metal loop pounded into the rock. She vainly tried to pull the metal out, but it didn't work.

She glanced up and saw the Indian boy's face staring at her from over his shoulder.  
"Hold still, darling." she said, airily, waving. "I'm trying to work."

His eyes widened, but then he turned and watched the pirates row out of Skull Rock and start back toward the pirate ship.

Vidia paused a moment and watched her hopes row away. She turned and got back to work on the ropes. She tugged and pulled with all her might, but they wouldn't budge. She gasped as a large wave swept over part of rock, soaking her shoes.

Vidia climbed up onto his shoulder and untied the gag wrapped around his head. "Do you have anything I can use to cut the rope?" she asked him.

He just looked at her for a moment. "I can't understand you."

"Of course." Vidia glanced around for something to help. She used her hand as a knife and the other arm as the rope. She pretended to saw at it. "Anything?" she asked.

"Something to cut the rope?" he nodded. "My bear claw necklace. That might be sharp enough."

Vidia climbed along his shoulder until she got to his necklace, almost getting tangled in his long black hair. She carefully untied the string and slid a bear claw off it before trying to retie it. It slipped from her hand and bounced off the rock into the water.

"Sorry." she apologized for losing the string, knowing that he'd only hear an apologetic jingle.

She climbed back down to the rope binding his hands. The water was almost up to her waist. She stabbed the rope with the bear claw and saw several strands of it break apart. The boy moved his hands and tried to free himself. He managed to loosen it a little bit. Vidia reached forward and pulled the end loose, and the knot unravelled.

The boy pulled his arms forward, then stood up and dived off into the water.

The splash didn't knock Vidia into the water, but it splashed over her head, drenching her as the water rose.

"Where'd you go?" she called to the boy, but he was underwater, possibly swimming back to the island.  
"He probably figured I can fly." Vidia realized, holding her arms and wings up so they wouldn't get wet, as the water quickly rose above her middle. She looked around for the treasure chest and saw it floating out of Skull Rock, far away.

**Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it! M.J.J.**


	3. The Pirate Ship

Disclaimer in Chapter One

**Treasure Chest**

**Chapter 3**

**The Pirate Ship**

The Indian boy resurfaced. "Do you need help?" he asked.

"I don't like the way you said that." Vidia said. "I _never_ need help."

"I can't understand you." he pointed out, again. "Just nod or shake your head."

Putting her pride away, Vidia nodded, and flapped her wings to show him that she couldn't fly.

"Get on my back." he offered. "I'll swim us back to the island."

"Can you swim that far?" Vidia asked, uncertainly.

"I don't know what you're saying." he said, again.

Vidia sighed, rolled her eyes, and jumped from the rock to his back.

"Hold on tightly." he advised, as he started swimming.

"Onto what?" she demanded, but as he started forward, she snagged a strong-looking lock of hair and held on.

He didn't slow down or stop until suddenly the pirate ship came into view. He turned and swam toward it.

"What are you doing?" Vidia demanded. "Why are you going toward the pirate ship?"

He paused and floated upright in the water. Vidia clambered onto his shoulder and pointed at the pirate ship, then him, and made circles next to her head in the 'crazy' sign.

"They're going to destroy the Indian village." he explained. "I have to find out their plan."

"And what about me? You have a passenger to think of!" Vidia scolded.

"And I'm tired. They'll be taking the ship to the cove, so we can just hide until we get there, then swim only a little way to shore." Somehow he could tell that she was disapproving.

Vidia put her hands on her hips.

"You -" he paused. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Vidia." she replied.

"I'm not calling you Bell, or Jingly." he said, firmly. "And you can't tell me your name, so I'll have to make one for you."

"What name?" Vidia asked, cautiously.

"Indians are named for a skill or characteristic. My name is High Eagle, because I have the sight of an Eagle flying very high in the sky."

"Okay, so I am very fast." Vidia mused. "Wind, Deer, Minnow – no, not Minnow . . ."

"You untied the rope very fast. As fast as . . . a wood chuck."

"What?" Vidia exclaimed, not pleased.

"I think that would make a very good name."

Vidia sighed. "Okay. You can call me Wood. Or even Woody."

"I'll call you Chuck." High Eagle decided.

"What? No!"

"I hope you like the name, Chuck." he seemed pleased.

"No, I don't! I hate it! Take it back! Find another one!" Vidia demanded.

"At least you seem excited."

Vidia huffed, disappointed. "Out of all the names he could have picked!" She ranted.

"We're going to the pirate ship now, Chuck. Hold on." He swam through the water.  
"Should've name you Ducky!" Vidia shot back, and even knowing he couldn't understand her, she felt a little better.

**Treasure Chest**

High Eagle grabbed the anchor chain and pulled himself up it. He climbed into a canoe secured to the side of the ship and let Vidia off his shoulder.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Vidia wrung out her hair.

"Stay here, Chuck. I'll be right back." High Eagle climbed up toward the rail.  
"And let you get caught?" Vidia called after him. "You're my only way off this ship! Not a chance!" she followed him, using smaller footholds in the boards of the ship to get a more direct route to where he meant to go. She got up onto the deck and stood, waiting for him. He pulled his head and shoulders up onto the level of the deck and noticed her standing there.

"That was pretty fast." he complimented, then ducked as a couple of pirates walked by.

"Everyone on deck!" A voice roared.

Suddenly the pirates were in a disorganized crowd on deck. The pirate captain, a large, bearded man, stood before them.

"We have a plan." he announced. "Three men will stay on board the ship and sail around the island to where they'll anchor just out of arrow range of the Indian village. They'll fire the cannons into the Indian village, making the redskins think that they're under attack from the sea. They'll scatter and made inland."

"Where will the rest of the crew be, Cap'n?" a pirate spoke up.

"We'll be circling the Indian camp. They'll run from the cannon fire and we'll kill them all!" the pirates laughed coarsely.

"We'll get our revenge _and _our treasure!" another pirate called.

High Eagle climbed carefully back down into the longboat.

"We have to get to the village and warn them!" Vidia exclaimed.  
"I don't know what you said, but we have to get to the village and warn them." High Eagle said, earnestly. "This plan will probably work."

"Raise the longboats!" a voice called from on deck.

"What do we do, High?" Vidia asked, "They'll be surrounding the village, and they'll see us swimming to shore from the boat."

"We need a plan." High Eagle said. "I'm not sure if -"

The longboat lurched.

High Eagle tried to stand, but he shifted his weight and the boat flipped, sending both of them crashing into the ocean.

Vidia used her wings to direct her fall, and she managed to catch hold of a rope hanging from the side of the ship. She flinched away as High Eagle's fall made an enormous splash.

She scanned the water carefully, but he didn't resurface. She could hear the pirates talking worriedly, so she pulled herself close to the boat to make sure she wasn't seen. After a little while they walked away and pulled the longboat up to the deck.

Vidia looked around. "High?" she called, worried.

**I apologize for the long wait. I've had drastic computer trouble, and spent all day trying to fix it, but I recovered this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**M.J.J.**


	4. Race to the Village

Chapter 4

Race to the Village

"Over here!"

Vidia nearly jumped from her skin. "High Eagle?" she whispered.

"Chuck – here!"

She spotted him climbing onto the side of the ship. "Come on – we have to swim to the beach – we have to beat the pirates to the village."

Vidia climbed down to meet him, then grabbed his hair for balance as she stood on his shoulder.

"Okay, I'm ready."

As if he could understand her, High Eagle started swimming.

**Treasure Chest**

High Eagle suddenly stood up in the water. Vidia nearly lost her balance, and realized that it was shallow enough for him to touch the sand. He walked to the shore and sat down on the dry sand. He let Vidia jump off. She was relieved to be back on dry land. She flittered her wings a bit, but she had no Pixie dust.

Suddenly she remembed the pirates.

"High! We need to get to the village before the pirates do!" she cried,

"I can't understand you, Chuck." High Eagle reminded her.

Vidia stomped her foot impatiently and pointed toward the village.

"I've just swum miles – give me a moment." he was out of breath.

"I don't think it was miles." Vidia sat down on the sand beside him. "But all right."

After a few minutes, High Eagle got up and they headed for the Indian Village. He slowed as they neared the Indian village.

"Do you see any pirates?" High Eagle whispered, glancing around.

Vidia shook her head. "Nope." He saw her shake her head, so they went on.

Since they had beat the pirates there, High Eagle's steps became hurried, and he started to run. Vidia almost slid off his shoulder when he stopped abruptly.

A pirate stood in front of them. He drew his sword, stepping toward High Eagle who jumped back and grabbed a stick to fight with.

The pirate smile and swung his sword. High Eagle tried to block with the stick, but the pirate cut it cleanly in half.

Vidia stepped back on High Eagle's shoulder, then ran and jumped.

She landed lightly on the pirate's elbow, but nearly fell off as he swung his sword at High Eagle again. She climbed up to his shoulder, then onto his cap.

Grabbing the edge firmly, she slid off, holding the cap in both hands. It slid down with her and she got it firmly over his eyes.

He dropped his sword in a panic, and reached both hands to get his cap from over his eyes. Flapping his hands wildly, he swatted her away.

Vidia watched the trees and leaves fly by as she sailed helplessly through the air. She landed on the dry leaves gently, and slid to a stop.

She pulled a leaf from her head and looked up just in time to see High Eagle knock the pirate out with his short stick.

"Chuck?" High Eagle looked around for the fairy.

"Down here!" Vidia waved both arms. "Here!"

He quickly found her. "The pirates got here before us. What should we do?"

"We should go straight to -" Vidia paused, seeing High Eagle's confused face. She cleared away the leaves and drew a rough sketch of a ship in the dirt.

"We should go to the ship?"

Vidia nodded. "Exactly, and when we're there -" she pointed to the Indian boy, then mimicked being knocked out, then pointed to the pirates.

"We'll defeat the pirates – then swim from the boat to shore and tell the Chief of the attack." High Eagle got it. "Let's go."

"Right." Vidia grabbed his wrist as he offered her a hand, and climbed up to his shoulder.

**Treasure Chest**

High Eagle lifted himself from the water, breathing as lightly as possible. He paused a moment, letting his clothes drip water. Vidia jumped from his shoulder and climbed up a rope. She peeked up onto the deck and paused a moment.

"All clear." She called back down to High Eagle, who climbed up more slowly. He looked up at her, not understanding, so she beckoned.

She jumped up on the deck and looked around. She could see the pirates on the lower deck beneath them, so she crept over to the stairs. High Eagle crawled after her.

"Do you have a plan of attack?" he asked.

Vidia shrugged. "Wait a minute for me. I'll distract them."

"What?" High Eagle whispered.

Vidia pointed to the pirates, then her eyes, then herself. Then she pointed to High Eagle and tapped herself gently on the back of the head.

"You'll distract them?"

She nodded. "That wasn't so hard." She rolled her eyes, tired of not being understood.

Vidia climbed up onto the rail and untied a rope. It was fastened above on the other side of the ship, so she knew it would swing where she wanted it to. She took a running start and jumped. Swinging over the pirate's heads, she reached down as far as she could and grabbed the hat of one, taking it with her across the deck. The pirate yelled in surprise as a rope swung by and grabbed his hat.

High Eagle leaped from the upper deck onto the shoulders of another pirate and knocked him to the ground.

"They're trying to stop the plan!" A pirate shouted. "Shoot the cannon – quick!"

Vidia jumped to the other rail and ran to the cannons. She jumped up onto the top of the cannon a pirate was holding a flame to.

She kicked the match out of the way and stood between the pirate and the cannon fuse.

He stepped back, surprised to face a fairy in battle, but then knocked her out of the way. She landed on the deck, hard. She sat up, just in time to see High Eagle knock out the third pirate and drag all three to the upper deck. She saw the flame on the fuse just on top of the cannon, and jumped to her feet.

"High Eagle!" she shouted. "The cannon!" He couldn't understand her – and he couldn't have lifted the cannon in time anyway.

Vidia stood still, frozen, for a fraction of a second. Then she gestured to High Eagle, pretending to turn the wheel.

"Turn the ship!" High Eagle realized, and raced to the wheel. Vidia ran to the cannon and pulled the chocks out of the way just as High Eagle turned the wheel.

The ship tilted, and the cannon rolled all the way across the deck – and when it hit the rail on the other side, the barrel of the cannon tipped up – straight up.

The cannon fired, but the cannonball shot harmlessly straight up into the air.

Vidia breathed a sigh of relief. She jumped as the cannonball fell again and broke through the floorboards of the deck.

High Eagle fastened the wheel carefully. "I have to go warn my people. Chuck, will you stay here and watch the unconscious pirates?"

Vidia nodded.

High Eagle jumped over the side of the ship and started swimming toward the shore.

Vidia climbed up to the crows nest and watched High Eagle get out of the water on the shore and call to his people. The braves all reached for their arrows and nocked them to the string. She couldn't see far enough to know exactly what happened, but only minutes later she could tell the Indians had won the fight.

_Sure hope High Eagle doesn't forget me here._ She worried. _Of course he won't_. She chided herself, and glanced downward to check on the pirates. She stared.

Waves were washing across the lower deck. The water was much closer than it should be.

_That cannonball – it started a leak! The ship is sinking!_

**Sorry for this being so late, and if it isn't as well-connected as the others. I lost all the info on my hard drive, and had about 15 stories to rewrite. Hope you enjoy, M.J.J.**


	5. Bridge

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters do not belong to me.**

**Chapter 5**

**Sinking Ship**

Vidia slid down a rope onto the upper deck.

Vidia untied the ropes holding the canoe above the water, letting it splash down into the water.

_I'll float in that until High Eagle rescues me._ She decided, then remembered the pirates.

She ran across the deck to revive them.

"Hey, mister!" she shouted. "Wake up!" She slapped him roughly in the face. "Wake up!"

He moaned and blinked, then sat up and saw the water much too high on the ship.

He stood, not noticing the fairy, who went to the next pirate and started trying to wake him.

The next woke up immediately, and Vidia watched him and the other pirate jump into the canoe and get ready to take off for land without her.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Hang on! Wait for me!" She considered following them, but knew she had to try to rescue the last man. She took a step toward the him but he blinked at her before she could speak.

He didn't sit up, but pulled his dagger from his sheath and plunging it into the floorboards where she just had been. She ran across the deck as fast as her tired legs would take her. He yanked the knife from the wood and hurled it at her, but she switched directions, and he just missed her.

Vidia finally reached the mast and started climbing up, but the pirate strode after her and knocked her off with a hard fist. She landed on the deck, but her landing was padded by a good inch of water. She leapt to her feet.

She looked up at the pirate, but had to dive away as he tried to squish her underfoot.

The splash of his shoe in the water startled him as if he hadn't realized they were sinking.

"The ship is going down!" Vidia shouted. "Stop trying to kill me and save yourself!"

The pirate glanced around, and suddenly ran to the rail and dived into the water.

Vidia sighed, shivering, then climbed up the mast to the crow's nest. She nearly lost her balance as the ship groaned and tipped up, then back. It sank much further, then lurched underwater. She climbed up onto the top crossbar of the mast. She saw the two pirates in the canoe rowing around toward the bay, and the third pirate swimming after them.

Vidia glanced toward shore and could see High Eagle talking to a strong Indian brave, pointing toward the ship.

_He's trying to save me._ Vidia thought. She jumped, surprised as her toes were wet by a wave. She hadn't noticed the water was so close beneath her.

"What I would give for pixie dust." she said, aloud.

She grabbed the tiny wood piece and climbed up as far as she could, her fingers over the top, her feet braced around the mast. "I wonder if Tink ever figure out where I went." She pulled herself up to the top and balanced on her tiptoes on the round top. She glanced toward land and saw the Indian braves swimming toward her, but they were barely halfway.

_They can't reach me before the water sweeps me away – and they won't be able to find me in the water. _Vidia realized. _I'm going to drown._

Somehow, though, it didn't bother her a whole lot.

She took one more look back toward the shore – and suddenly saw a spark in the air – no, two.

_Tinkerbell?_

Vidia squinted to see. A large wave swept up to soak her knees and she fought to catch her balance.

"Tinkerbell!" she said aloud.

It was Tinkerbell and Fawn, racing toward her.

"Vidia, are you okay?" Tinkerbell yelled as she neared.

"Only about to drown!" Vidia suddenly didn't feel so much like drowning.

Tinkerbell grabbed one of her arms, and Fawn grabbed the other and they lifted her from the mast's top.

"We should take you back to the Sick bay." Fawn said, seeing her scraped and bloody elbows and knees.

"Okay, but fly over by the Indians first – High Eagle needs to see I'm okay." Vidia ordered.

"Who's High Eagle?" Fawn asked.

"I made friends with him." Vidia grinned at him as they flew over, and he waved at her.

"Now we're going straight to the Sick bay." Tinkerbell decided.

Vidia didn't reply.

**Treasure Chest**

"I prescribe rest." the nurse-talent fairy said, "You can go home now."

Vidia raised an eyebrow.

"Got you some dust, Vidia!" Fawn gasped, racing in the door. "Here!" she handed it to her.

"Thanks." Vidia sprinkled it on herself.

"I was really confused when I looked over on the beach and you weren't there." Tinkerbell confessed. "I figured you might have seen something that interested you and gone off alone. I didn't get worried until someone said you hadn't shown up for your pixie dust in the morning."

"How did you get all the way around the other side of the island?" Fawn asked, curiously,

"I got floated to sea in a treasure chest." Vidia explained.

"A treasure chest!" Tinkerbell echoed. "Where is it?"

"Skull Rock."

"What?"

"I moored it there, then rescued High Eagle – the pirates were putting him on the rock to drown – then he rescued me by swimming to the mainland. But first we swam to the pirate ship and listened to the pirate's plan to destroy the Indian village."  
"Why would the pirates destroy the village?" Fawn asked.

"They thought the Indians had taken the treasure chest that they left on the beach." Vidia answered. "I'd like to get home, so I'll tell you the rest of the story on the way."

"Sure." Tinkerbell stepped from the room, and Vidia followed her down the hall. A nurse stepped from a room and Vidia stopped short.

It was the nurse-talent fairy from her dream.

"You!" she exclaimed, surprised.

Tinkerbell and Fawn stared at her in surprise. "Vidia, this is Patsy." Tinkerbell introduced them.

"She was laughed just today." Fawn added. "While you were missing."

"Oh." Vidia blinked.

"Hi." Patsy said, politely.

"I thought you were someone else." Vidia explained, then moved on down the hall, leaving Tinkerbell and Fawn to catch up.

**Treasure Chest**

"I brought the village wise woman, as you requested, Chuck." High Eagle said, leading an old Indian lady to their meeting spot next to the river.

"Thanks." Vidia grinned at the lady.

The lady said something in her native language that Vidia couldn't understand.

"I don't know what she's saying, High Eagle." Vidia said, loudly.

"I can't understand you, Chuck, but the wise woman says she can understand you."

Vidia blinked. "You can understand me?" she asked, surprised.

The woman nodded.

"Wonderful!" Vidia said, pleased. "Now tell that idiot my name is Vidia."

The woman smiled and told High Eagle.

"Vidia." High Eagle shook his head. "That's no name for a fairy. I'm going to keep calling you Chuck."

Vidia rolled her eyes. "Tell him he has a gift from me behind a rock over there." She pointed.

High Eagle listened to the woman, then went to investigate, and came back with his bear claw necklace.

"I had it fished from the shallow water at Skull Rock." Vidia explained, "I felt bad for losing it."

"Thanks, Chuck!" High Eagle put it on as he sat down again. "I would have missed this for a long time."

The woman spoke and Vidia waited for High Eagle to repeat.

"She asks why you wanted to speak with her."

"I've been having dreams – I dream of my home, but it's a darker place. Like a shadow has fallen. I dream of people I couldn't possibly know about. I saw a fairy in a dream before she was laughed to life." Vidia told her.

The woman thought for a moment, then spoke.

"She says you should not worry about the dreams until you come to the bridge."

Vidia paused. "Is that a variation of the human saying, or what?"

"I don't know what you're saying, Chuch, but I think she means it literally."

"What kind of bridge would give me dreams – nightmares?" Vidia asked, shaking her head.

High Eagle listened to the wise woman, then translated.

"'I mean a different sort of bridge'."

**End**

**I've never before tried to put together two main characters who can't communicate. Thought I should test it out. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Consult my profile for the chronological list of my Vidia series.**


End file.
